Hotel Transylvania Meets Harry Potter
by BlackFireDragonStar
Summary: Everyone is enjoying a normal night at Hotel Transylvania when a portal appears and three people come out: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermoine Granger. They all get aquainted and chat but fail to notice a mysterious figure came out of the portal. Who or what is this mysterious figure and what will happen when it meets Van Helsing the monster hunter?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait everyone I hit a major writers block and I had a very hard time trying to think of a new story. This story will be the last Hotel Transylvania story that I will be writing. My new story topics will be based on Pokemon with which Ash meets his father Giovanni and other Pokemon stories. Well I hope everyone likes this story and thank you for all of the reviews I got on my last story Jonny's Parents Come to Hotel Transylvania, it means a lot to me. :) **

**This story will be about Hotel Transylvania and Harry Potter meeting for the first time. Dracula, Mavis, Jonny, and everyone else are having a nice time when they suddenly see a portal appear from out of nowhere and Harry, Ron, and Hermoine show up. Everyone gets aquainted and chat but no one notices the mysterious figure that came from the portal as well. Who or what is this mysterious figure and what will happen when it meets a famous monster hunter named Van Helsing? **

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice,clear, and warm summer night in Transylvania, the stars were out, the moon was shining as bright as ever, and the monster hotel known as Hotel Transylvania was gleaming with life, and by life I mean undead life and the only living being is a 21 year-old adult named Jonny. Jonny was telling Jokes to his girlfriend, Mavis was enjoying listening to her boyfriend's jokes, and Dracula was doing his normal hotel manager duties and also keeping an safe eye on his daughter and her boyfriend making sure that they don't get into trouble. Everyone was in the main lobby.

"Why didn't the skeleton go to the party?" Jonny asked his girlfriend Mavis.

"I don't know. Why?" Mavis asked and glanced around to make sure there were no skeletons around to hear the joke.

"Beacause he had no body! hahahaha!" Jonny laughed at his own joke.

"Oh I get it haha that was a very funny joke, Jonny." Mavis kissed him on the cheeks, then the lips, and gave him a hug, careful not to squeeze him with her vampire strenghth.

Dracula came over to check on the young couple and Jonny told him the joke he told Mavis. The old vampire got confused but Jonny explained a little and then Dracula laughed. Everyone was laughing until they heard something from behind them and noticed a portal the size of a door. The portal was a bluish/purplish color and then three people came out of it. The first one was a male, he had a lighting bolt on his forehead, jet black hair, green eyes, had glasses, wore a black coat with a symble on the right side of his shoulder that said Griffindore, black shoes, had a wand in his hand, and looked like he was the second male had the same clothing and shoes as the first as well as the symble on the right side of his shoulder, also had a wand in his hand, had red hair, freckles on his face, had blue eyes, and looked like he could get scared easily. The third one was a female who looked like she was smart and brave, had the same clothes and shoes as well as the symble on the right side of her shoulder just like the two boys, had brown eyes, red hair, and had a wand in her hand.

Everybody was stunned at what just happened, but then Jonny managed to come back to reality and decided to meet and greet these new guests. Jonny was about to start walking towards the three new guests when both Dracula and Mavis rushed to come and stop him in his tracks.

"Jonny vhat do you think you are doing? You don't know these guys or what their capable of, do you?" Dracula said while worried about his friend's safety.

"Dad is right Jonny, they might be dangorous. They do look like their humans though, it's just that they suddenly appeared through a portal from which we have no clue as to where they came from." Mavis explained hopping Jonny would understand.

"Guys, guys, I got this one ok? Just roll with it, and besides they look like their humans like Mavis said and they look friendly. Their probably confused and scared as to where they are right now. Well I'm going to say hello to them and you two can join me when you two are ready, ok?" Jonny told his girlfriend Mavis and best friend Dracula.

"Harry where are we? It looks like some sort of hotel but all I see are monsters." Hermoine asked Harry.

"I don't know guys, all I remember was that we were practicing portal spells when we got sucked into one and here we are." Harry explained to his friends.

"I just hope there aren't any spiders in this place. Spiders are creepy and scary! I hate spiders!" Ron said with a scared tone in his voice.

"Ron, this place looks like it has a ton of spider webs so that must mean that there are a ton of spiders here, sorry to rain on your parade." Hermoine told Ron holding back a little chuckle.

Ron looks up and screams on the top of his lungs and then hides behind Hermoine for comfort and safety from the creepy and scary spiders.

"Ron Weasley! We are in a hotel so please try not to scream like a little girl when you see a spider or and spider web, ok?" Harry and Hermoine both said at the same time.

Ron just wimpered in fear ignoring his friends yelling at him.

"Hi newcomers! Welcome to Hotel Transylvania! My best friend Dracula's lavish five star monster hotel. I'm Jonathan but everyone calls me Jonny, so who are you guys and what brings you three here?" Jonny happily asked the three newcomers.

"Oh, uh, hi there Jonny. My name is Harry Potter and these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. We actulally come from England and Ron and I are wizards and Hermoine is a witch, we were practicing portal spells when one of them sucked us in and here we are." Harry explained to Jonny who seemed both confused and excited.

"Wizards, witches, spells, and portals? That is the most awesome thing I ever heard! I've always wanted to learn how to fly! Oh, do you guys fly on broomsticks? Do you use owls as pets and messagers? Wow I've got so many questions to ask that my mind is like totlally going a million miles per hour! This is crazy awesome!"

All three just stared at this hyperactive man. Harry was about to answer Jonny's questions but then stopped to see and tall and pale man with a young girl come up.

"Oh hey Harry, Ron, and Hermoine meet my best friend Dracula the guy who owns this place and his beautiful daugher and my girlfriend Mavis. Dracula and Mavis meet Harry, Ron, and Hermoine."

Dracula, Mavis, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine all got aquainted and everyone started to chat. No one noticed to see a mysterious figure come out of the portal which now closed.

**Ok Chapter 1 complete, yay! This will be my very first time writing a story that is not only a cross over but also has chapters in it. So please everyone review and I hope you like it so far. I have no idea how many chapters this will have but I will play it by ear. So what or who do you think is this mysterious figure and what will happen now that everyone is aquainted? Find out in chapter 2. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry I took so long I was extremely busy and I hit a major writer's block. I hope you all enjoy this and please review. :) **

**Chapter 2**

It was two days later after Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to Hotel Transylvania through a portal. Harry, Ron, Jonny, and Dracula were spending time together talking while Hermione and Mavis were doing the same thing.

The boys were in Dracula's room. Harry and Ron were explaining about their world and magic to Jonny and Dracula.

Jonny asked "So this magic can like do pretty much anything?"

Harry said "Yeah pretty much, except for the curses and some forbidden magic, other than that magic is very useful to Hermione, Ron, and I."

Ron was telling them about some of their adventures they had and Harry told them about Ron's fear of spiders much to Ron's embarrassment and Jonny and Dracula's amusement.

"Hey! I can't help it if they creep me out!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ok we're sorry aren't we Drac?" Jonny asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Huh? Oh yes of course, sorry Ron. I hope you von't mind about the fact that I have spiders as helpers in my hotel, do you?" Asked Dracula.

"Aww man I hate spiders, why can't it be butterflies? Oh well I will try to avoid them as best as I can." Ron complained then sighed.

Hermione and Mavis were in Mavis's room. Hermione was explaining about her world and magic to Mavis, while Mavis explained about vampire powers.

"Wow that is so fascinating Hermione. I guess vampire powers are a bit like your magic." Mavis said in a fascinated tone.

"I guess so. Hey Mavis can you show me some of your vampire powers and tell me what your dad can do?" Hermione asked curious.

"Ok, first is my favorite, it's the bat transformation." Mavis explained and then turned into a small brownish blackish bat with blue eyes.

"Wow that is so cool! It's kind of like transfiguration in my world where someone can turn into any animal." Hermione said all giddy now.

"Next is super speed" Mavis then sped around her room in a purplish light.

"We use brooms as transportation and when we're in a hurry we speed up." Hermione said.

"My other power is the ability to walk on walls" Mavis walked to the wall, onto the ceiling, and back down to the ground.

"That is so awesome! I wish I could do that." Hermione said trying to hide her disappointment with her inability to do that.

"Finally is the power to turn into mist" Mavis turned into a blueish purplish mist and back to herself.

"Dang Mavis you have some very cool vampire powers." Hermione said complementing Mavis.

Mavis blushed with embarrassment from the complement but hid it and then said "My dad has a bit more powers than I do though. I think it's because he had more experience and he's older."

"Well can you tell me what your dad can do?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"My dad can use telekinesis, hypnosis, has claws, and super strength." Mavis said happily.

"Wow both you and your dad are awesome Mavis!" Hermione said and gave Mavis a friendly hug.

Outside of Hotel Transylvania was the mysterious figure walking to the Haunted Forest. When it finally got there it spotted someone and asked in a creepy voice "Are you the human monster hunter known as Abraham Van Helsing?"

Van Helsing stepped out of the shadows and was wearing dark clothing and his monster hunting equipment inside of a bag he had slung over his shoulder and some inside of his leather jacket.

"Yes and who are you?" Van Helsing asked.

The mysterious figure put back its hood that was covering its face. It was a young man that looked like it was a runaway circus freak. He held a white wand in his right hand. He had a human/snake like appearance from his face to his hands and probably all over his body. He had greenish looking skin that also may have been scales, one eye looked human and the other looked like it was a snake's, had two slits in the place where his nose should have been, his chin was slightly pointy, his cheeks looked normal, his eyebrows were brown, when he opened his mouth it looked he had pointy teeth like a snake's, and he was bald with patches of brown hair.

"I have so many names I don't think I can remember my own birth name, but my most commonly used name is Venom. I come from a different world; I am the only son of the evil Voltamort and I have followed the three kids known as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger into this world though a portal to kill them for killing my father and avenge him. I wish to seek a partnership with you, because I have read about you in my world and I know that you wish to kill Dracula and other monsters. I also know where he and the monsters are; they are in that building over there." Venom said and pointed with a boney finger to the large building in the distance.

"Hmm, very well I believe your story Venom and I will join and help you avenge your father and kill those who killed him, only if you swear to not double cross me because you look like a humanoid monster and I won't hesitate to kill you if you decide to betray me, understand?" Van Helsing said in a firm and dominate voice.

"I understand very clearly Van Helsing" Venom said eyeing the objects the human monster hunter was carrying.

**Ok Chapter 2 complete! Yay :) Well it seems that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jonny, Mavis, Dracula, and all the monsters are in trouble now that we know who the mysterious figure is now. What will happen now that Venom, the only son of Voltamort, and Van Helsing are teamed up? Find out in Chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait my computer had a little virus and I had writer's block again. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 and please review.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Ron shared a room while Hermione had a room to herself it took them a while to get used to waking up at night and sleep during the day like all the other monsters do.

It was time for everyone to wake up and get some breakfast. Harry was awake and dressed while Ron was still asleep. He saw Hermione waiting for him in front of her room.

"Sleeping Beauty still asleep?" Hermione asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah, Ron could probably sleep though a natural disaster, a wizard battle, or a game of Quidditch and none of those could wake him up. He's like a troll that just got knocked out." Harry replied jokingly.

Dracula walked up to them with Mavis and Jonny by his side.

"Good morning Harry and Hermione." All three greeted almost in unison.

"Good morning guys." Harry and Hermione greeted them back.

"So where's Ron? I thought he was with you guys?" Jonny asked curious.

"Ron's still asleep even though he's gotten used to waking up at night and sleeping during the day". Harry said with a yawn.

Just then they heard a girlish scream coming from Harry and Ron's room. Everyone ran to the room as fast as they could only to see a very scared but awake Ron holding onto the curtains for dear life and shaking with fear.

"Bloody hell I hate spiders. I was about to wake up when I saw this spider come down from the ceiling and that's when I screamed and dashed to the curtains trying to get away from that creepy crawler." Ron explained with a terrified tone in his voice.

"Ron you can come down from there its safe my spider helper was probably just trying to wake you up." Dracula said in a calm and reassuring voice.

"Wow Ron I thought a girl was in here when we heard that scream of yours." Jonny said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I guess we should start calling you Rosa since you scream like a girl." Harry suggested with a mischievous smile.

Everyone except for Ron was laughing at the comments even the helping spider was laughing.

"Oh ha ha ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh. Well if you all don't mind I wish to get dressed and get out of my pajamas thank you very much." Ron said a little annoyed at his friends.

A few minutes later and Ron came out of the room. Everyone went to the dining area to get some breakfast. Dracula and Mavis had worm cakes with blood beaters to drink while Jonny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had pancakes with orange juice to drink. After breakfast everyone went to do their own things for the night and had some fun.

Down in the front entrance of the hotel Venom and Van Helsing were discussing their plans on how to get inside without anyone recognizing either of them so they could attack their targets.

"How about we wear disguises that way we could look cool and not get recognized." Van Helsing suggested to his new partner Venom.

"Hmmm that could work, I could use my wand to transform ourselves into normal everyday monsters." Venom said in his normal creepy voice.

"Ok just don't turn me into something embarrassing or I will kill you, got that bub?" Van Helsing said with firmness in his voice.

"Don't worry my monster hunting friend you can trust me. I will turn you into a werewolf and I will turn into a vampire that way you could search on the ground and I could search from the skies in my vampire bat form." Venom explained with an evil tone in his voice.

"Ok that works for me, besides I was turned into a werewolf once so at least I've got experience with it. How long will it last?" Van Helsing asked.

"The spell will last as long as I want it to last so that gives us plenty of time to do whatever we want. If you spot those kids then howl and if I spot them I will send out supersonic waves that your werewolf ears can pick up." Venom explained to Van Helsing.

A few minutes later and they were now transformed into a werewolf and a vampire. They entered the hotel and got themselves their own rooms so they could blend in with the crowd. Dracula, Mavis, Jonny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else didn't know what dangers awaited them in the near future nor did they suspect anything out of the ordinary.

"Ok the plan is that tomorrow night we both look for the three kids, Dracula, his daughter Mavis, and her boyfriend Jonny. Then we can get them into a false sense of security and then bam! We knock them out and drag them to the Haunted Forest to question them and torture them. If we see any monsters in our way I will knock them out with my hypnotic vampire eyes, got it?" Venom explained the plan to Van Helsing.

"Got it and if I see any monsters in my way I will just knock them out with my werewolf strength." Van Helsing said with a bit of evil glee in his voice.

Both of them started laughing evilly together knowing that their plan will soon be in action.

**Ok Chapter 3 complete yay! :)** **Wow it seems that all five of our main characters are in trouble now. What do you think will happen to them will Venom's plan work or will his plan's get foiled by all five of our main characters? Find out in Chapter 4. Sorry about the cliff hanger I just like the suspense cause it gets you readers wanting to know what happens next. I'm evil that way but I got a good sense of humor. Muwahahahahaha! Pictures dark swirling clouds with thunder and lighting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone sorry for the long wait cause I've been pretty busy with family issues and trying to get into college. Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review. I know in my first chapter I accidently misspelled Voldemort it was late and I was tired, lol.**

**Chapter 4**

The next night everyone was minding their own business and having fun. Jonny and Mavis we're having fun in the pool playing Marco Polo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione we're playing wizard's chess ( they summoned a wizard's chess board with their wands and they can use a little bit of their magic so they won't attract too much attention) and Dracula was talking to some of the hotel guests.

"Marco!" Jonny called with his eyes closed.

"Polo!" Mavis called back trying to avoid Jonny from tagging her.

"Ok Ron you're going down! My wizard chess skills will defeat you! Ha! Check mate. I win for the third time in a row." Harry told his best friend Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry! Your good. I thought that I would be the better wizard chess player since I defeated the life size version back at Hogwarts. Oh well, maybe I will beat you in the next game. Care to play again Harry? I really want to beat you." Ron explained to Harry in a pleading voice.

"Wow Ron after your third defeat in a row I thought you'd want to quit, but it seems to me that you won't quit until you beat Harry am I right Ron? Can I play next game please? I really want to play instead of watching you two play all night." Hermione said with a bit of annoyance and boredom in her voice from watching the two boys play at it for a while.

"Ok Ron your on and of course Hermione you can play after this game." Harry said with excitement.

"So Drac do you know how long those new kids are going to stay at your hotel?" asked one monster.

"They said that they ve're going to stay until they can get enough energy in their vands to summon a portal to get back to their own vorld. So for now I don't know. Besides Mavis and Jonny seem to be enjoying having other humans around and I'm cool vith it just as long as they don't do anything that could harm my daughter." Dracula explained to the monster.

"Hello my name is Dark Fang and my friend here is Black Claw. We're new around these parts and we wanted to make your acquaintance." Dark Fang explained aka Venom.

"Yes we traveled far and we needed a place to stay and rest for a while." Black Claw told Dracula aka Van Helsing.

"Oh vell you two are more than velcome to stay at my glorious hotel and my name is Dracula. Mavis, Jonny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione come here please there are two new guests here that I want you guys to meet!" Dracula called out to his daughter and his friends.

When all four young adults came to Dracula's side they all introduced themselves to the two new guests and the two new guests introduced themselves to the four young adults.

"Black Claw and I were wondering if you guys would like to come with us to the Haunted Forest to check something out. You see we came to warn you guys that a human monster hunter named Van Helsing has teamed up with the son of Voldemort, whose name is Venom, to try and kill not only all of the monsters including you and your daughter, but also to kill these three humans as well and Jonny because he would be a witness." Dark Fang explained trying to hide the fact that he and his partner are the ones who wish to do away with them.

"Oh my, vell then we shall go with you and your friend to the Haunted Forest to investigate." Dracula said trying not to sound worried.

"Voldemort has a son? Uh eww, that is so gross. I mean who would want to marry him and have a kid with that side show freak? Yuck it gives me shivers just thinking about it." Harry said grossed out.

'Just you wait brat. Your going to pay for what you did to my father and how you just insulted him and my mother who is also dead.' Venom thought to himself trying to suppress his anger.

"Ok great then follow us and don't worry about your hotel everyone will be fine for awhile without you." Black Claw said trying to sound like he's concerned.

'This is going great! Venom and I will soon have our revenge and I can finally rid this world of monsters forever even if it means that I have to kill some humans.' Van Helsing thought to himself.

When they all got to the Haunted Forest Dark Fang and Black Claw transformed back to their normal selves and tied up the two vampires and the four humans to a tree.

"Vhat is the meaning of this?" Dracula exclaimed freaking out a little.

"Ahahahahahaha! Finally after so many years of trying to capture you and your daughter Dracula! Your time of living as the undead is over you vampires shall die tonight!" Van Helsing yelled with evil excitement in his voice.

"Yes and I too shall have my revenge on you three little brats for killing my father! How dare you kill a perfectly evil father! You made me an orphan because after you killed my father, my mother died from a broken heart!" Venom lashed out at the three former Hogwarts students.

"Dude he was evil and killed so many of our friends and family! Besides we're the good guys and you're the bad guys so it's basically obvious that we had to kill him to save everyone that we care about." Harry explained with hurt and anger in his voice.

"It doesn't matter now all that matters now is if we should let you live or die. I'm in a good mood so if you guys answer all of our questions then we will leave you alone and never bother you again. If you choose to ignore the questions than I will torture you all with illusions of your worse fears. Do we have a deal?" Venom explained with calmness and eagerness in his voice.

"Venom I thought we were going to kill them all not play 20 questions!" Van Helsing said preparing to kill Venom and then kill their captives.

"Silence human monster hunter! Don't forget that I can easily kill you with a single curse if you try to double cross me!" Venom scolded Van Helsing sensing his motives.

"Grrr fine we can question them." Van Helsing said gritting his teeth with anger.

"Ok first question. How did you get here?" Venom asked Harry.

"Well you see we were practicing some spells with our kids and somehow we accidently summoned a portal that sucked us into this world. We've been here ever since." Harry explained as careful as he possibly could.

"Hmmm ok I believe you, because I was invisible when I followed you three into this world. I wish to avenge my father and now that I've got you tied up I feel like I can forgive you three, but only if you promise to spare my life and not to come looking for me ok?" Venom said trying to stay calm.

"I don't know you need to promise not to kill us if we promise to spare your life. Okay?" Harry told Venom.

"Ok I promise I won't kill you and besides I can't touch you Harry Potter anyway because your mother protected you with love which I despise." Venom said to Harry.

"That's great now can you let us go now?" Hermione asked wishing to be freed.

"Yes of course. I may be evil but I never break a promise." Venom said untying his captives.

"Van Helsing you may do what you want I don't need you anymore, good-bye. I wish to stay in this world seeing that the wizard world has so many wanted posters of me. I can give you three some energy to your wands so you can return home. This is my thanks for sparing my life and not taking me back with you." Venom said giving Harry, Ron, and Hermione some energy to their wands.

He then left and was never seen again. Van Helsing decided to leave the monsters alone and went his separate ways.

"Well at least we get to go home now. Dracula, Mavis, Jonny thank you for everything that you've done for us we will try to master this portal spell and think of a way for our wands to not lose energy when we use it. Good-bye and we will try and visit as much as possible." Harry told Dracula, Mavis, and Jonny.

"It was great hanging out with you guys and please do come back again. We will miss you."Jonny said to Harry.

They all gave each other good-bye hugs and then summoned the portal that would take them back to their own world. Dracula, Mavis, and Jonny walked back to the hotel and looked forward to the day they can see Harry, Ron, and Hermione again.

**Yay!** **Chapter 4 is complete and so is the story. Well I hope you all enjoyed my four chapter story of Hotel Transylvania Meets Harry Potter. Remember this is my last Hotel Transylvania story but please do check out my future Pokemon stories that will be about Ash and his father Giovanni. I will be doing other Pokemon related stories as well. Please do check out my Pokemon poem called City in the Night Sky and please review it. It's about how Ash feels about the stars. :)**


End file.
